It Started with Ice Cream
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu comes over to Ichigo's to ask what ice cream is, and this leads to a very interesting conversation... R&R please!


**It Started with Ice Cream**

"Koneko-chan?"

"What are you doing in my ROOM!?" Ichigo yelped, spinning around to see Kisshu hold what appeared to be a carton of ice cream.

"What's this?" Kisshu asked, holding up the ice cream. "I found it in the freezer, but I don't know how it got there."

"It's ice cream," Ichigo said. "That looks like butter pecan."

Kisshu looked at the carton, then looked at her blankly. Ichigo sighed. "It's basically frozen cream with different flavors and sometimes things like chocolate chips and nuts in it," she said. "It's really good."

"So it's dessert?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"Do you have spoons?" Kisshu asked.

"You don't?" Ichigo asked.

"We have some, but I want to stay here," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Spoons are in the kitchen in the drawer to the left of the sink."

"Okay," Kisshu said happily, and left. Ichigo sighed and went back to trying to do her homework.

Unfortunately for her, Kisshu came back five minutes later with a spoon and the carton of ice cream, and sat down on her bed. She sighed. "Don't make a mess, or I WILL kick you out," she warned him.

"I won't make a mess," Kisshu said, and started eating the ice cream. "This stuff is HEAVEN," he commented after a minute.

"That's nice," Ichigo said absently, finishing the paper she was writing for her English class. She looked up when she was done, and saw that Kisshu was half-way done with the carton of ice cream. "Kisshu, you're going to make yourself sick if you eat much more of that," she commented.

"But it tastes good!" Kisshu complained.

"It's not good for you to eat tons of ice cream in one sitting," Ichigo said. "I like ice cream too, but even I don't eat half a gallon in one go."

Kisshu looked at the carton sadly, and sighed, then put the lid back on it and snapped his fingers. It vanished, and Ichigo commented, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Send things places?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"All Cyniclons can do that," Kisshu said.

"I think teleporting looks cool," Ichigo said wistfully.

"It's certainly helpful," Kisshu said, flopping back on Ichigo's bed, his arms behind his head. "It takes some getting used to, though. A lot of us throw up the first time, not to mention landing somewhere unplanned."

"You don't always go where you want to?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"When we first start learning, it takes a while for most of us to teleport properly- meaning landing in the appointed area," Kisshu said. "I landed in my room the first time, despite the fact I was trying to teleport to the other side of the room we used at school for training our powers. I got it right the second time, though. Out of the three of us, Pai had the most trouble with teleporting; it took him nearly six months to learn proper teleporting. Taruto, on the other hand, got it right the third time he tried. People often say if I hadn't corrupted him, he'd be the next great prodigy. Instead, he's more of a prankster than I am."

"How come Taruto is the only one who uses plant Chimera Animas?" Ichigo asked. "I never see you or Pai doing that."

"Taruto has a very rare ability; the ability to control and grow plants," Kisshu replied. "It's the reason he was allowed to stay and fight; he wasn't assigned to the mission originally. He apparently decided he'd miss me too much, so when Pai got sent to Earth, he stowed away on Pai's ship. Taruto and I are the only members of the Ikisatashi family in five generations to not have healing abilities."

"Wow…." Ichigo said. "So does that mean Pai was sent as a healer?"

"That, and because he's a scientist; I guess Deep Blue thought he could do a better job strategizing and making Chimera Animas," Kisshu said. "Pai was trained to fight as well as heal because he has the ability to summon a weapon."

"Do you have a special talent like Taruto?" Ichigo asked.

"Not a talent in particular, but the reason I was chosen for a mission this serious even though I'm only fourteen is that I'm the best warrior in the history of my people- from when we lived on Earth and after," Kisshu replied. "If I wanted you Mews dead for real, you all would have died by now. I can create much stronger Chimera Animas, but I choose not to. My people don't normally send teenagers out on missions, but most people forget my age when they consider my skills. I was frankly shocked that you and your teammates are fighting instead of your military."

"Ryou created us to get revenge for his parents," Ichigo said bitterly. "I never wanted to be a Mew, and none of the others did either."

"Jeez, and Blondie has the nerve to call US evil?" Kisshu asked. "What a hypocrite."

"I couldn't agree more," Ichigo said. "I bet even Deep Blue isn't that evil."

"That, or they're equally evil," Kisshu said. "Frankly, I don't trust Deep Blue. How do I know that he won't just kill us once we've taken over Earth for him?"

"Is Deep Blue your real leader?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he's just a ball of light that convinced everyone he'd save us," Kisshu said. He sighed, and continued, "We were all desperate; I suppose it makes sense that my real leader decided to listen to Deep Blue. But there are too many humans to kill all of them, this planet is beyond polluted, and I'm just getting suspicious. If he's all-powerful, why does he need us?"

"Why does he want you to kill all the humans?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "I also don't know why he wants us to take over a planet this polluted; we couldn't live here comfortably. That suggests to me that he wants Earth for himself for some reason. I haven't figured out why, though."

Ichigo thought for a minute, then asked, "You're collecting Mew Aqua too, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Kisshu asked.

"Is it possible Deep Blue wants this planet for the Mew Aqua it has?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, Mew Aqua has the ability to heal, but it can also make things more powerful, right?"

"Yeah…" Kisshu said, trailing off in thought. Suddenly he concentrated, and Ichigo stayed silent, wondering what he was doing. She got worried when after a few minutes, Kisshu suddenly went limp, like he had passed out. Getting up, Ichigo went over and shook him, asking, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu didn't respond, and Ichigo shook him again, harder. Still no response. Ichigo felt his forehead, but he didn't have a fever. She started to get scared, and then an idea hit her. She and Lettuce had a mental connection and could use telepathy with each other; what if that would work on the Cyniclons? Without a second thought, she screamed telepathically, _PAI!_

_Mew Ichigo, would you care to explain where you learned telepathy and why you're using it to give me a headache? _Pai asked a moment later.

_Something's wrong with Kisshu; he's at my house and he just passed out for no apparent reason, _Ichigo said. _And Lettuce and I can use telepathy because we forced our powers to create some kind of mind link so we could talk without Ryou hearing._

_I'm on my way…. _Pai sighed, and cut the connection. Two minutes later, he appeared in the room, and asked, "What exactly happened?"

"We were talking about why Deep Blue wanted Earth, and I suggested it was for Mew Aqua, and then Kisshu looked like he was concentrating on something," Ichigo said. "About two minutes later, he was out cold. I don't know what he was trying to do though."

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, then sighed and said, "I warned him not to mess with Deep Blue. He apparently tried to read Deep Blue's mind, and Deep Blue forced him out." He tapped Kisshu's forehead three times, and waited.

After a few minutes, Kisshu groaned and opened his eyes. "That wasn't pleasant…" he said gloomily.

"Did you learn anything from this?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, I learned that Deep Blue is planning on wiping out our race along with the humans, and I learned that I should be more subtle about it next time; that hurt," Kisshu said.

"Deep Blue is planning to wipe out BOTH races?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "And that means we need to get rid of him. Pai, can you go contact the Council while I get rid of his human host?"

"You should be the one to contact the Council; it's your discovery, and I'm guessing you still have a headache," Pai commented.

"Oh, fine, but be careful," Kisshu said. He got up, and Pai teleported out. Kisshu sighed and grabbed Ichigo, then teleported to what Ichigo guessed was the control room when she opened her eyes. She steadied Kisshu as he stumbled a bit, and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this now? You're not looking too good."

Kisshu sighed and said, "I have to; I need to report this now." He walked over to a panel, and started typing. A floating screen popped up, flickering, and soon after, it cleared to show the face of a Cyniclon woman about the age of Ichigo's parents. "Kisshu, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too, Kia," Kisshu said dryly. "Can you contact Koni-sama and Hideki-sama? I've got important news that they need to hear."

"Sure, hang on," Kia said. She pressed a button on her end, and the screen flickered for a few minutes before clearing again. This time it showed two men; one elderly and the other about Kia's age. "What's the news?" the younger man asked.

"And what happened to you?" the elderly man asked.

"I attempted to read Deep Blue's thoughts, and managed to find out some very bad news before he forced me out," Kisshu said. "I discovered that he was planning to wipe us out along with the humans."

The two men looked horrified, and the younger one asked, "What should we do about this?"

"I sent Pai to kill his human host; Pai said since it was my discovery, I should be the one to tell you about it, Hideki-sama," Kisshu said. "And considering the fact that Deep Blue forcing me out of his head gave me a massive headache, I probably couldn't kill his human host anyways. At least, not right now, and I figured the sooner he was gone the better."

"Good point," the older man said. "We'll contact Pai later; no offense, but you look like you're about to fall over."

"Pretty much," Kisshu admitted. "I'll let him know when he gets back. Is there anything else?"

"No, go get some rest," Hideki-sama said.

"Thank you," Kisshu said. Hideki-sama smiled and cut the connection. Kisshu sighed and said, "It's good they understood. Will you come back to my room with me?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Do you need help getting there?"

"No, I think I can teleport," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported. They landed in a very green room, and Kisshu stumbled and would have fallen if Ichigo hadn't caught him. "Kisshu, I think you should go to bed for a bit," Ichigo said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…." Kisshu said. "There's a bathroom at the back of this room."

Ichigo helped him walk to the bathroom, and turned on the light for him, then helped him over to the toilet. Kisshu sat down in front of it, and Ichigo put the lid and seat up. She was just in time; Kisshu threw up as she moved back, and she started rubbing his back gently. When he finished, Ichigo said, "You really need to go back to bed, Kisshu."

"I know," Kisshu said as he flushed the toilet. "I think I've got a migraine."

"I'd say you're right," Ichigo said, helping him up. "Lean on me, let's get you back to your bed." She helped Kisshu walk back to his bed, and tucked him in before saying, "Hang on, I've got an idea." She went back to the bathroom, and found a washcloth, then soaked it in cold water, and brought it back to Kisshu, putting it over his forehead. "That feels nice," he said sleepily.

Ichigo climbed onto the bed with him, and gently smoothed his hair back as she said softly, "Get some rest, Kisshu."

Kisshu closed his eyes as Ichigo turned the light out, and soon after, he fell fast asleep. Ichigo had no problem seeing in the dark, so she kept stroking his hair gently as he slept. She smiled softly when he leaned into her hand a bit.

_He's cute…. _she thought.

**The ending sucks, I know. I also know that no one's going to appreciate the fact that this is not going to be continued. I hope you all enjoyed what there is, though, and please review!**


End file.
